


Ma Favori (Claudia's Mothers)

by TheLesbianVampireWriter



Series: Claudia's Arch [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Alternative Universe - Vampire Chronicles, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Female Bonding, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Interview With the Vampire, Intimacy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Lesbians in the 19th century, Light Dom/sub, Madeleine Lives (Interview with the Vampire), Mother-Daughter Relationship, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neck Kissing, No Lesbians Die, Non-Canon Relationship, Old Photography, Orgasm, Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Side Story, Smut, Some Plot, Spoilers, Switching, Teasing, Tension, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Women Being Awesome, claudia lives, intimacy problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianVampireWriter/pseuds/TheLesbianVampireWriter
Summary: Madeleine recognizes a woman within Theatre Des Vampires and wonders if she could convince this older vampire to help her through this new life. Already euphoric over having a chance to have a family as she dreamed, while not as she expected, she tests her luck in finding a companion to help care for her new daughter, Claudia.From Estelle's view, Madeleine is a new vampire and is the mother of the child vampire, the one she's heard rumor is being sentenced to death. Admittedly, Estelle didn't have a mind in the matter of Claudia's execution, but upon Madeleine's introduction, she wonders if there could be a better alternative, one she'd have control over. An ache like too many shots of whiskey makes Estelle believe there's tragedy coming to the theater; a collapse of the very walls she resided within. Perhaps her next few years are meant to explore the world with a companion by her side.But what's the price of independence?
Relationships: Claudia & Estelle, Claudia & Madeleine, Madeleine/Estelle (Interview with the Vampire)
Series: Claudia's Arch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991071
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. You Stood Out To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will have warnings when needed. The underage and non consent comes in later and will be labeled as such. I'm saying this because I don't want to hear shit in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at titles. This chapter only has Madeleine and Estelle from Interview with the Vampire. Yes, my desire for lesbian vampires is that desperate. Title suggestions are welcome.

“Estelle? Quite the name.”

“Uncommon but not unseen, yes. Madeleine is very lovely as well.”

“Thank you.” She bowed and sat among the furniture.

“Those are chairs for the play, miss.” Estelle objected as she studied Madeleine’s form.

“Oh, my apologies.” She stood, removing herself from the scene. “I’m very sorry, I shouldn’t have disturbed you.”

“No, no, I was curious about you, too." Estelle swept towards Madeleine, her dress following her like a sea of black jade. "You’re with the child, yes? Claudia? And her father Louis.” Estelle recited. “Though Armand has told me to keep away from Louis. I don’t mind, he’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Yes, but I know Louis a lot less. He didn’t seem interested in meeting others either.” Madeleine’s eyes swayed to the floor. “It concerns me, how he’s been acting, it sounds. If what Claudia says is true.”

“You shouldn’t worry yourself about him.” Estelle took Madeleine by the hand, gesturing that they should both leave the theater’s backroom. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Estelle began, “what curiosity brought you to me? You clearly sought me after we had that moment the other day. I thought my eyes were never going to leave yours, ma favori.”

“That may have been the first time you’d seen me, but it wasn’t the first time I’d seen you.”

“Pardon?” Estelle’s vampire heart stopped as she pondered over every man and woman she’d fed on, paranoid of a vengeful lover, or scorned—

“I saw one of your plays recently. That’s why I’m here, with you, as I was finally given a chance to wander around the theater, and I saw you behind the curtain. I’m sure you’ve heard about how you stand out, especially amongst the black robes and pale faces.”

“No more than Armand with his similarly red hair.” Estelle chuckled.

“Well, I have a man in my life, or, had. And, I’d rather not fancy myself with another one. Besides, I like your features more. They’re so prominent, sharp, but beautiful; _they_ drew me in, at least.”

“So it is that kind of proposal, yes? One to match this other man in your life?”

“Only if you’d be interested.”

“I am, I am.” Estelle nodded, studying Madeleine’s figure, or rather, her dress, as it left everything to her imagination. What little Estelle could find was the overflow of breast caused by the corset of her dress, but it was enough to get the vampiress’ rusted wheels turning. She’d not have a ronde vu since joining the theater and Armand’s coven. Not for the sake of strict rules, but because she’d been advised against it; that vampires were above such acts of mortal pleasures.

“Then you can guide me to a secluded room within the theater?”

“It’d be a pleasure.” Estelle grinned, holding Madeleine by the hand softly. They traversed past a couple of rooms before going down their first corridor. The room wasn’t far, but the two of them had been talking through their entire walk, even walking a little bit slower so they’d have more time to converse as Madeleine took in the scenery. “I’ve never met someone who adored me for my acting.”

“Splendid, though I’m in no mood to discuss acting.” Madeleine fluttered her eyelashes. Her eyes glanced towards the walls and found on the right side of the hall a stone-sculpted bench. She couldn’t help but desire a rest after having stood on her feet for so long with her only break for her soles being her mistakenly sitting on the theater’s stage furniture. Though she didn’t know how much longer they had, and if she could stand it, perhaps they could start foreplay with a short foot rub.

“Don’t worry yourself, neither am I.” Estelle’s breath heaved in her chest as she gazed upon Madeleine’s flawless skin. Catching another glimpse of the woman was a mistake that Estelle hadn’t been convinced was an error on her end, until her sexual desires cut through her head like a bullet, leaving her as mindless as a man who’d gotten his brains blown out. When they strolled past the stone bench, Estelle had to take the advantage. “Your feet must be tired, Madeleine, dear, perhaps you should take a break and rest.”

“Oh, so you _aren’t_ in any hurry. Fine by me.” Madeleine’s unawareness excited Estelle.

 _I can’t wait to hear her squeal._ Estelle licked her lips and bit her lower, plumper half. “I find vampires hardly travel these halls, but one may come by. Though I doubt it.”

“Ah, privacy, sounds lovely.” Madeleine grinned; her foresight unreadable.

“It sounds perfect.” Estelle purred. “Your dress is folded at the lace, madame.” The older vampire knelt before the fledgling and stretched her petticoat like an accordion. She fluffed the fabric enough to engulf her head, her teeth darting to the skin of Madeleine’s calves, halfway between her knee and ankle.

“Ah! Hah!” Madeleine beamed and gasped. Her back pressed against the wall, sending her pelvis closer to Estelle.

“If you want me to stop—” Estelle whispered against Madeleine’s inner thigh.

Before she could finish, Madeleine grabbed her head. “Don’t stop.” Madeleine was whispering but aggressive. She held onto the woman’s scalp through her dress and Estelle’s hair. There wasn’t a moment for her to take control before Estelle had her face between Madeleine’s legs.

Estelle’s hands fumbled for a moment, preparing for undergarments, but Madeleine’s dress was so thick she opted not to for the day. _I wonder if she knew, if she could feel it._ Estelle pondered. She began by taking Madeleine’s thighs in her arms, spreading them apart enough that her chin could rest on the little bit of fat she had between her legs. Estelle’s lip puckered and pressed against Madeleine’s pussy lips; her tongue slid over her clit between the folds of her labia. She lowered her face until her chin was resting on the fabric that was soon pressed against the stone bench.

Madeleine moaned, belting her breath as Estelle sucked her clit, adding a slurping noise to help her tongue and lips vibrate against the other’s skin. “Fuck! Ah!” she screamed before whispering a prayer of: “Oh, forgive me lord.” Despite using her lord’s name, she didn’t allow it to distract her from the pleasure Estelle’s lips provided to her clit.

“Tense, darling?” Estelle chuckled before she dragged the length of her tongue along Madeleine’s slit and clitoris, sending a shiver up her spine.

“H-how loud am I allowed to be?” Madeleine’s voice struggled to remain steady.

“If you must know,” Estelle’s tongue and lips were becoming strained, “I would tell you when and if you were too loud.” Her lips smiling, she pressed them against Madeleine’s now blooming pussy.

“How?”

“It’s best if you save your questions for the walk to the room.” Estelle admitted. She took Madeleine’s dress in her hands to quickly make eye contact with her partner. “Do you wish to be caught?”

“No.”

“Do you wish to stop?”

Madeleine sighed. “No.”

“Then stay quiet and let me do what I need to do.” Estelle growled before returning to between Madeleine’s legs. Upon caressing Madeleine’s clit with her tongue, curiosity sprung within Estelle and she began to read Madeleine’s mind. As she kissed her, moving her tongue to slide into Madeleine’s pussy, the new vampire focused very little on the pleasure being delivered to her and feared more every moment a vampire had the chance to pass. Estelle read Madeleine’s anxiety connected to whispers she’d heard. It was about Armand’s plans for her and Claudia, how they wouldn’t make it out alive, and being on such thin ice disrupted her moment with a woman for the first time. “Darling, stop worrying, I will keep you safe.” Estelle massaged Madeleine’s legs, slithering her tongue into Madeleine as deep as she could manage. Still attached to her newest partner’s thoughts, Estelle heard a cry of surprise and pleasure that had no echo, as Madeleine had sealed her lips.

But even the strongest of lips couldn’t fully muffle Madeleine’s shriek, resulting in a powerful moan and her hand grabbing onto the arms of the bench, breaking apart the loser pieces of stone. Satisfied with her own performance, Estelle alternated between licking Madeleine’s insides and suckling on her clit, her tongue dragging across the nerves under the muscle.

The sensation would have crippled Madeleine if she’d been standing. She suspected that Estelle had continued to read her mind as she desired a sensual pain, but was indecisive of where and how, but Estelle delivered with a grab of Madeleine’s ass, her nails digging into the lightly-fatted flesh.

 _God, what am I to do now?_ Madeleine cried. _Is this where my pride is torn from me? The thought of climaxing on a stone bench, my first as a vampire, is under a near stranger’s hand, how shameful! But if she is such a stranger, how does she know my body so well? Will I be able to deliver in return? Will she teach me? The stresses of my human life are—melting away, like mud from a dress. Is this how every encounter with a woman feels? God, I wish I had tried this sooner!_

Though not as fun or thrilling as hearing Madeleine scream these words, Estelle was still satisfied to know she was enjoying herself. It’d been so long since Estelle heard the words of a young woman questioning her own sexuality. While she couldn’t sneak her hands under Madeleine’s corset, she was content with holding onto her thighs, massaging the sensitive skin.

“Estelle? Est—oh God.” Madeleine crooned.

Unable to say a word, Estelle’s hand slid from under Madeleine’s dress and grasped for the other woman’s; their fingers interlocking once their palms touched.

“Th-thank you.” Madeleine huffed before her groaning built to an orgasmic shrill.

Upon licking up the small burst stream of Madeleine’s juices, Estelle rose from her skirt, her hair more of a tangled mess than when she’d first come back to comfort Madeleine. “The glow looks gorgeous on you.” Estelle murmured.

“Can we continue?”

“To the room first.”

“Yes.” Madeleine’s throat shifted before she lazily lifted her hand to Estelle’s direction. “Help me, please.”

“Of course. I was the cause of your weakness.” Estelle grinned and took her by the hand, pulling her into a hug, Estelle’s hand circumnavigating Madeleine’s waist to hook the woman into an embrace, planting a quick and soft kiss on her neck. As gracefully as she had guided Madeleine to her arms and lips, both women left the corridor as though nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a first draft so suggest accordingly. I've read through this once so hopefully it's alright.


	2. A Roll on the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle and Madeleine take their second time making love to attempt to outdo the other, enjoying it like a game.

“Do you wish for me to let my hair down? Or would you like to do that for me later?”

“I’d suggest untying your dress first.” Estelle locked the door behind her and twirled herself around on her heels to face Madeleine. “Though I can also do that for you if you wish.”

“Well, do you prefer to be surprised?”

“I don’t prefer to be surprised or not.” Estelle giggled. “You already surprised me when I discovered you were bare under your dress.”

“Ah, yes.” Madeleine grinned and brought her arms up as she faced Estelle, merely three yards apart. Her elbows bent to untie the bow holding her lace collar, letting the fabric fall onto her breasts where they stood between the fold of flesh in her corset. “Oh, damn it.” She sighed.

Her hand rose to remove the garment just in time for Estelle to meet her, nose to nose. Startled, Madeleine froze until Estelle’s crafty hands untied the bow against the woman’s back. Estelle’s other hand pulled the strings halfway down the corset, unraveling it almost immediately after she released the ribbon. Her soft breasts fell with her dress and corset, followed only a second later by her collar. “I see your bite is quite new. Am I your first as a vampire?”

“You’re the only woman I’ve ever been with, and yes, you are. I haven’t exactly had the time.”

“I’m glad that you’re more valiant than you were before. You had me worried I’d pass up another amazing experience with an amazing woman.”

“I wonder if it’s the blood within my veins.”

“Or the euphoria of immortality?”

“There’s always the possibility.” Madeleine simpered as her hands played with Estelle’s lovely top, having an excuse to admire the woman’s larger breasts. Blending into the black fabric, a ribbon also held Estelle’s outfit together. Madeleine pulled it gently, the bow taking a few seconds to finally unravel, releasing a cape from Estelle’s shoulders. “Now that we’ve stripped _that_ away—” Madeleine sniggered.

“If you want more, you can have it, or you could earn it. Which do you prefer?” 

“Is it not your dress? You decide what to do with it.” Madeleine sighed, stepping out of her shoes. “Though I’d prefer if you decided quickly.”

Estelle shrugged. “Sounds lovely.” She grinned and pinned Madeleine to the nearest wall. Estelle forced her leg between Madeleine’s knees to keep her thighs apart as her fingers slid under the pinned woman’s mound. One finger curled to rub Madeleine’s clit as the rest spread over her sex, tickling the skin softly, teasing a harsher entrance to mirror that of the pin Estelle had committed.

“God, yes!” were Madeleine’s first words after her squeals.

“Care to take my clothes off before you finish, darling?” Estelle offered.

“I’ll try.” Madeleine reached around the back of Estelle’s dress, finding that she was strung up all the way to the nape of her neck. Tugging on the twine, mindlessly undoing half an hour of work along Estelle’s spine.

Estelle was unbothered and even assisted by pealing her sleeves off, removing her right one first swiftly to continue stimulating Madeleine, her fingertips penetrating her within seconds.

To Madeleine’s disappointment, Estelle had undergarments, a bra and cloth panties.

“I’m sorry, did you come exploring unprepared?” Estelle grinned, her eyes glowing in celebration of her trickery.

“There was no journey; I got hustled out of a bet.” Madeleine huffed, her hands clinging to Estelle at every wave of pleasure that swept through her. She didn’t want to cum before undressing the other woman, but Estelle’s fingertips reflected the hundreds of years she took to enjoy the power that stimulation had on the human body, especially when she believed she shouldn’t experience such things. And as anyone who’d fallen prey to Estelle’s experience, Madeleine was about to cum, her spine folding backwards as her cunt thrusted forward. “God-AH!” as a final shot, Madeleine snatched Estelle’s bra between her breasts.

“Ack!” Estelle seized as her top was ripped from her. “Hah, I guess I never did establish any rules, did I?”

Freed from her love’s fingers, Madeleine dropped to the floor, her legs apart but resting.

“Oh, Madeleine, are your feet still sore, dear?”

“Yes! I thought you’d never ask.”

Estelle knelt back and swept Madeleine’s right foot up, removing her stocking before taking the foot in her hands, her palms wrapping around the ball and heel while her fingers massaged into Madeleine’s arch.

Madeleine hummed contently. “Thank you very much,” she sighed, “I only wish I could pay you back.”

Curiosity splashed Estelle in the face as she pondered of how she could receive pleasure herself.

“Could you lay on the ground for me?” Estelle suggested.

With a snicker, Madeleine obeyed, her wide eyes and nibbling on her grinning lips, flashing her excitement. Her hands lingered at her head, curled like a housecat’s paws before she rested them between her scalp and the floor, posing for Estelle.

Estelle began removing the cotton from her lower half. “And please, don’t be afraid to say you wish to opt—”

“I’ll let you know.” Madeleine spat her impatience.

“Will you let me finish?” Estelle’s smile shifted to one side of her face as she quickly pinched Madeleine’s nipple, not gripping her flesh for more than a second.

“Ah! Not if you plan to take so long.” Madeleine’s recovery rapt Estelle.

“It’s our way, chérie.” Estelle skated her knees across the stone floor and planted them beside Madeleine’s ears. “Do you want guidance?”

“Hopefully I’ve picked up a little bit by now.” Madeleine started her worship with a kiss to Estelle’s clit, licking her clitoris and slit afterwards. Every resurface of her tongue went deeper into her. She enjoyed hearing Estelle’s pleasantly surprised moans after she’d played so naïve. While Madeleine would have never predicted the situation proceeding as it did, she had a hustle of her own, and Estelle was learning from the tip of her partner’s dancing tongue. Though inexperienced, Madeleine wasn’t as disconnected from her human desires as the other vampires. She cared little for the pride that Estelle had been injected with in her years with the coven.

 _Ah! Oh mer-ah-hah! Merde!_ Estelle’s eyelids rivetted to shield her rolling eyes. _I can’t let this mere fledgling think she has such power over me. She’d have less wisdom than the child, but, God where did she learn this?_ Truthfully, Estelle had merely been disconnected from the sensations Madeleine was delivering.

And Madeleine? She’d had many nights to test her skills on the women she brought to her small but comfortable home. There was little to do while she got her doll supplies together. In that time, Estelle and her performance occupied her mind, along with the many women of France. Estelle’s vampire charms pointed Madeleine into a new direction for her life, as she’d never had interest in women before, and becoming a vampire gave her reason to experience something new. If she were to drink blood from the flesh she shared and the veins of men, she could conceive inviting young women into her bed.

With her adapting nerves, Estelle grinned softly and reached for Madeleine’s feet, bending the woman’s knees into her chest to massage her soles. _I will not let this young vampire know she’s causing such a distraction in me._ Estelle’s fingers began kneading Madeleine’s skin, her muscles practicing their own choreography so she could focus on her submissive’s tongue. “Are your feet better now, débutante?”

Madeleine glared, sneering her lips against Estelle’s cunt. “Yes, thank you very much.”

“I _know_ you’re grateful.” Estelle chuckled. “They feel quite soft, so I think I’ve done enough.” She let Madeleine bring her feet down, her thighs parting lazily. Estelle dropped her hands onto the other woman’s inner thigh, gripping her skin before her lips drifted onto Madeleine’s legs.

They both guided each other, Madeleine having her palms against Estelle’s hips and Estelle aiming for Madeleine’s pussy again. Estelle balanced her weight on her knees and elbows, keeping her lifted above the woman below her. Meanwhile, Madeleine kept her grip on her partner’s hips, pressing her palms to Estelle’s lower back and occasionally grabbing ass.

Under Estelle’s tongue, Madeleine crumbled vaguely, unprepared to have lips around her sex before being allowed to brandish her skills. She wished to have more time to savor her trickery of the ancient vampire. However, her narcissism was brushed aside as soon as Estelle moaned against Madeleine’s clit, breathing a new life into her as she continued licking her partner’s skin. Only minutes passed before they were taking turns to squeal in orgasmic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really struggling with this one and I don't know why. Plot will be coming in soon.


	3. Impending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dialogue snippet.

Estelle rested on her belly, the stone’s chill leaving no impact on her.

From behind, her partner draped her arms over her shoulders. “I’m guessing I did well.” Madeleine grinned and kissed Estelle’s cheek, resting her head against Estelle’s back.

“Of course, you did.” Estelle eyelessly searched for Madeleine with her hand, fumbling upon and quickly smacking Madeleine’s butt, causing her to yelp. “Oh, there you are.” She grinned and beckoned for her lover’s face, which she followed, obliged to have her face cradled. “You’ve had quite a long week, have you not? Rest yourself, darling.”

Madeleine’s chin slid into Estelle’s palm, both women leading Madeleine’s face to Estelle’s, the younger redhead straddling the back of the other. “You’re quite right, though my vampire life started only a few days ago, I’d say it more than excelled whatever I’d planned for those days.”

“Do you believe I’ve helped relieve some of your stress?” Estelle pondered excitedly.

Madeleine grinned and sat herself up, continuing to ride on Estelle before answering: “Of course, you did.” And spanking Estelle. When Estelle cackled at the reference, Madeleine prepared to dive back in.

But a wrapping down the hall stopped Estelle, and the halt stumbled Madeleine. “Oh, God, why now?” Estelle snarled knowingly.

“Estelle—”

“Don’t worry yourself, I must leave for a moment, though.”

“Should I hide?”

“What did I say over worrying yourself?” Estelle took less than a second to drape her coat over her shoulders and slide her arms through, testing every button thrice over. “If it won’t bother you, though, _for the sake of your sanity_ , I want you to be left alone. I do not distrust—”

 _Thud-bum-bump_.

“Santiago is one that I’d say is difficult to speak to for your place, that being a new vampire with—oh to hell.” Estelle opened the door and the very man she spoke of was at the door on the other side.

“Estelle.”

“Do I need to explain?”

“No, but Armand may need to speak to you, of arrangements, especially with the child, how she is.”

“Which do you refer when you say ‘the child,’ Santiago?”

“The one you aren’t sharing a bed with.”

“Is that jealousy I taste, sir?” Estelle sneered. “You know I jest, but please, comfort me about speaking to Armand on the matter.”

“I would need to? To my understanding he’s completely changed his mind. Though you cannot tell Louie this, of course.” Santiago peered into the room, catching a glimpse of Madeleine’s skin before she slipped back behind the door to properly dress herself.

“Well, that is all I wished to hear.”

“Don’t expect nothing of it, but you shouldn’t stress yourself. We all must be informed if this all is to go to plan.”

“Why was I not spoken to before?”

“You have a different place now, and you need to be informed of your new role in this.” Santiago twisted his neck slightly, studying the halls, before continuing with: “What little I know is that it concerns Claudia, the little one, as I mentioned earlier. Perhaps he wishes to see how well you play as a mother.”

“Yes, if it’s about—” Estelle shook herself. “I’ll speak to him, can you come as well?”

“I have nothing to do, but I’d like to watch your guest, or at least the only door she resides behind. Wouldn’t want the lass getting lost, would we?”

“She may not wish to speak to you, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No bother to me.” Santiago shrugged, snatching another glance of Madeleine and waving briefly before skipping a step back. “If it would worry you—”

“No, no, you’re right, I’ve not felt myself—or, no. Santiago, the coven has changed.”

“Time has, Estelle, the coven has not.” Santiago corrected. “However, I understand what you’re relaying to me. Should I assume you speak of a concern for me?”

“No more than anyone else, Santiago.” Estelle sighed. “I’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit weary of my dialogue sounding too similar, and was wondering if I could get some tips on how to improve distinctions between character's speaking. I was doing really well with that but with my separation lately I think I've forgotten where differences in speech lie


	4. Armand's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle was well aware of the talk that'd need to occur, and thankfully it's all going smoothly. She was filled in on Armand's plans for vengeance on Lestat's behalf, either in Claudia's death or exile, the ladder now being preferred by everyone involved. Louis knows nothing, and Estelle suspects Claudia has to know less than her, but she'll be finding out soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me taking a crack at dialogue while not having talked to anyone for a long while. I don't even remember the last back and forth conversation I really had with someone who wasn't in my home. Of course, writing dialogue in a different time period is hell too.

“Armand—”

“No time for casualties, a wrench has been thrown into the cogs and we need this to be cleaned up before suspicions arise.”

“Fine then.” Estelle shrugged and waited by the door.

“I’d prefer it if you’d have a seat. I wish to get this done quickly but that doesn’t mean it will be done to my preference, and while I’m not one for heel dragging right now, I’m aware much better that taking time with these things is necessary.” Armand tapped his nails against the wood of the room’s desk, facing Estelle as his other hand directed her to the chair that he’d wished for her to sit in. “I would have much desired for you to come to me over the matter between Claudia's mother and yourself, but I understand, a vampire’s love, especially after not obtaining it for so long; it’s intoxicating, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Estelle nodded.

 _Finally; **continuous** brevity. _Armand sighed. “I will not blame you nor your desires, as your sudden lust does fit nicely, but there will need to be a day’s reset; a delay, rather, but you have a rigorous reassignment, unless you wish to bow out of your engagement.”

“What am I to do if I’m interested in pursuing her?”

“Befriend Claudia, which won’t be hard, since I’ve informed her of a little of our plan. In other words, she’s not only expecting you, but she’d rather become acquainted than not. We’ve planned for you to lead the herd and thus comfort Claudia, soften the blow. She doesn’t know this, nor should you tell her.”

“I’m clear on my instructions, thank you, Armand.” Estelle nodded as she stood. “If I may take a moment, I’m elated that you’re allowing me to this life.”

“I only wish you’d come to me when you first saw Madeleine, we could have arranged something sooner. It may seem like very little time to you, and for myself, under normal circumstances, it is, but how my relations have recently blossomed, I would have liked to know that someone was experiencing something similar.”

“My apologies that—perhaps our last time together would be so rushed and hostile, not between us but, around us, and I do hope to see you again.”

“Well, if everything goes as planned, we sadly will not, but at least there’s the possibility that an error can end positively.” Armand sighed, his eyes trailing Estelle as she left the room, trotting gracefully back to Madeleine. “All we can have for the future is hope.”


	5. A Proper Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia's been waiting on speaking to Estelle, if she is the woman she believes her to be. All three women enjoy each other's company for about four pages worth of dialogue, explaining a little bit about themselves and (for my sake) exposition of characterization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First draft. This note will be deleted after I get the energy to re-read and fix this chapter.

Estelle’s departure from Armand was greeted by both Madeline and Santiago.

“I thought I could save you the time.” Santiago commented with a grin. “Unless Armand told you, Claudia's room is down the hall to the right.”

“Thank you, Santiago.” Estelle reached for Madeline’s hand, bidding adieu to the man with a bow of her head. She took Madeleine down the hall as Santiago instructed, finding Claudia's room quickly and entering.

“Ah, yes! I knew I’d recognize you once I saw your face.” Claudia slipped from the stone chair and approached Estelle, curtsied to open her greeting before offering her hand.

Estelle entered the room, allowing Madeleine entry as well before meeting Claudia properly. “I’m glad I’ve left that well of an impression, little one.” Estelle grinned and took the smaller woman by the hand.

“I won’t lie, I’m unsure of how to feel about such a name, but surly when we begin conversing, we’ll find more about the other and address ourselves accordingly.” Upon unhooking her fingertips from Estelle, she began to climb Madeleine, first holding her hand then slipping one arm around the woman’s back, presenting her mother as they embraced. “I fell in love with Madeleine in under a night, I’m sure I could do the same for you.”

“Hopefully, and if not, we have more time to grow together.”

“Our relationship is still inchoate, yes, but the seeds are planted. It’s enough, but I’d rather know my protector’s new lover on a friendly basis, and perhaps a deeper one as well.” Claudia invited the two women over with a grasp at their fingers. “I should probably start with some clarification, as Armand suggested.” She guided the women to their chairs, climbing up and sitting on her knees to speak to them properly. “Louis is the first person I found after my mother died. For my whole life, I had no desire to be with anyone else, emotionally or physically. I—am now, needing to leave him—out of necessity. And I would assume you wouldn’t want to lacerate me in the middle of our first meeting?”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Wonderful.”

“I’m hoping to mitigate what you’re experiencing. Your story interested me. I’d heard only one other tale of a child vampire, but most of us assumed it was a myth. This story is nearly two hundred years old now, and I understand you’re not old enough to be the cause of those whispers. Nonetheless, I wish to speak to you, not with scrutiny, because I need more of a portrait of your perceptions. Emotions are a variable here, and we can come back to them another day, but this isn’t what’s important right now.”

“Thank you.” Claudia nodded her head.

“There’s quite some history to your kind.” Madeleine’s were wide as she studied the vampire’s faces.

“ _Our_ kind, darling.” Estelle walked her fingers up the other woman’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” Madeleine sighed, “I’ve not been a vampire for quite long enough.”

“Your acceptance will come in time.” Estelle glanced towards Claudia. “On the subject of acceptance, if it won’t be bothersome, I wish to ask a few questions of your situation, little one.”

“It won’t be bothersome to me, but I don’t wish to frustrate you.”

“Frustrate me?”

“Whenever I speak of it to Louis, he gets angry.”

“Because he’s a pair of old ears who isn’t interested in hearing of your story anymore. I’d like to try to understand.”

“Estelle,” Claudia giggled, “I don’t know how I—”

“Right, yes, shouldn’t have mentioned your Lou— _no, damn it_! I’m quite sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re completely right. We trapped ourselves together; like two trees growing too near. Wooden tendrils locked us in place and now we must be wrenched apart to survive. Oh, but thinking about him! I don’t know what I’ll do when I leave.”

“Well, we could settle into our new home, find some nice street-walkers, and drink as we desire! Before we do though, how about we pick up some cards to help pass time when we need.”

“Cards help you pass time?” Madeleine chuckled.

“As a way for us to bond.” Estelle shrugged. “Is there something wrong with enjoying a card game?”

“I don’t want to say anything offensive since we will be riding together for a whole day!”

“There’s no need to be solicitous. I’d be willing to come along, even if as a mere escort.” Estelle grinned and shifted her eyes to Madeleine.

“Don’t be so tactless in front of her!”

“I’m sorry, didn’t she, mere seconds ago, request we not treat her in such a way?”

“My accusation isn’t over her apparent age, it’s of respect and proper speech!”

“We can be improper amongst ourselves, Mother.”

“Hah! Even she gets it!” Claudia cocked an eyebrow to prompt Estelle into expanding. “I’m four times your age, my darling. That is why ‘little one’ speaks to me as an epithet.”

“But would you find it appropriate to call Madeleine such a name?”

“If she allowed me.”

The quick response tickled Claudia, adding to their joy was Madeleine’s hidden embarrassed face. “What have I walked myself into?” her voice dimmed from her wilting posture.

“You waltzed yourself into an eternal dance.” Estelle serenaded, discovering new tastes of satisfaction from Claudia's admiration, even if shallow. “Are you one for metaphors, ma favori? Or are you more of a poetry type? I’ve been kept away from the outside for too long, so sadly my creativity is from before your time. Does a dance amongst the stars humor the modern woman?”

“The French aren’t ones for romance anymore, Estelle.” Claudia informed. “Try epic adventure. Add a dash of romance with—hm—an underlining political drama, and if written well enough, it could capture her attention.”

“If all you desire is my attention then you certainly have it!” Madeleine admitted. “Sadly, I’m not one for literacy, old or new. Doll making is like a tradition in my family, so I know little else.”

“Now, I am no acclaimed instructor, but I did spend much of my time in the studies. I’m sure this newer French she speaks of will be easy for me to pick up. Once I blend into modern French society, I’ll pass my knowledge through the house, and we’ll absolutely thrive.”

“I’ll begin with introducing you to better pastimes than playing cards.” Madeleine jested.

“Why have such reproach over enjoying cards?”

“Oh, I’m merely teasing you! It isn’t that you play cards, it’s how a vampire who’s been locked away for centuries wishes to explore society and reconnect with the modern-day human, a feat performed by only a few among vampires!”

“Because none have a desire to, Madeleine.”

“Why not?” Madeleine questioned. “I’d love to see how the world would change two hundred years from now.”

“Although it won’t be much, since I was able to watch society evolve day-by-day, I’d love to compare observations, Estelle.” Claudia interjected. “Do you recall the year you were last considered human?”

“In body or mind?”

“Leave it to interpretation.”

“Well, I hadn’t left the theatre’s walls in over two centuries.”

“Two centuries? What did you do in that time?”

“Made posters and flyers for the plays. I’d grown a fondness for ink illustrations.”

“Hm, I hadn’t a chance to look at the posters. Were they anywhere in the theater?”

“I don’t remember where we moved them to, but there is a wall that we’ve used to display our history.”

“How does it feel being there for all of it?” Claudia asked.

“You don’t know any better when you’re there.” Estelle explained.

“That was a boring revelation.” Claudia's back smacked the chair behind her.

“You’re nearing a hundred years, and couldn’t predict the answer?”

“I was hoping for a different perspective.” Claudia sighed. “I could understand not connecting to human history, but this is the history of your coven. Does it not matter?”

“We have archives, if that’s what you wish to hear. Some articles date before my birth.”

“My request was a personal retelling, but if it had no impact on your life then there’s no reason for it.” Claudia’s lids were half-mast and her jawline was propped up by her arms. “No matter, I have a few more questions, one arguably more important than any history of the theatre. For us, it has moment, anyway. I couldn’t help but notice how your friend and yourself handled me when I first came here.”

“Yes, and your father was squirming in his chair. It was a fun time indeed.” Estelle smirked. “Cestelle is wonderous at reading emotions upon a first glance. She made comment over how you had the stress of a young woman.”

“Because I would hope you’d never do that again.”

“I wouldn’t have a problem, my dear. Did it teach your father anything?”

“Estelle!” Madeleine ripped the woman’s smirk from her face.

“Oh, yes, no mentioning—right.” She groaned. “Anyhow! What other clarifications would you like about me? Perhaps inform me of something I may need to know.”

“What has Armand told you? You know of my guilt, and what I’m guilty of. Have you been able to justify it?” Claudia touched the tips of her fingers as she eyed Estelle’s expressions, scrutinous, and impressively intimidating to Estelle. “Justify it enough that you are willing to help Madeleine and I escape?”

Estelle nodded softly and slid herself forward in the chair. “I’m unsure how much I’m allowed to disclose, but I’ll say that Armand has been questioning himself quite a bit lately, and surely, I don’t have to say why. He’s questioning our one rule, and for a few different reasons. I’d relay it, as, if you are to be punished legally, if you are dead legally, who is to say you’re not punished? The world of humans and vampires will presume you dead until further notice. Only a few vampires know about this, and we’ve been sworn into silence. For me it’ll be easy, and Santiago mentioned a willingness to seal himself away within the walls of the theater. He’s been developing a phase for people inspecting. I blame it on that Hunchback book.”

“That’s quite an old one, isn’t it?” Claudia amused the subject.

“Yes, and perhaps that’s the charm in returning to it for him.”

“What’s your relationship with Santiago?”

Estelle chuckled. “I’m hesitant to share my thoughts because I don’t want it to foreshadow my future with Madeleine and you, but for transparency sake, I can only love someone I’ve known like him so much. I’ve witnessed too much of him and his antics, while having a fondness for his character, if not for his sometimes very witty responses, I cannot deny that immortality likely made him a worse man.”

“Who could be improved by immortality?” Claudia offered.

“Philosophers.” Estelle countered.

“I’d imagine a deep thinker would go mad after a hundred years.” Madeleine injected.

“But how fascinating a madness like that would be.” Estelle’s eyes wondered dreamily.

“As romantic as an immortal poet.” An image of Louis flashed in Claudia's eyes as she lamented a romance she’d never experience.

Estelle and Madeleine both recognized the sorrow in the corners of Claudia's lips. “I still ponder over the stories I’ve heard of the eldest vampires. My favorite is Akasha, the Great Mother as she’s called by most vampires. Did Lestat ever tell you of Akasha, Claudia?” the vampire elder asked.

“No.” Claudia's eyes grew, flashing her childlike wonder over proposal of such a character. “‘The Great Mother.’ Sounds glorious, powerful, and certainly something I’d kill to see.” Her giggle was womanly and reflected sadistic delight in the thought. “Oh, yes! We should bond over a night of hunting one day—night—going on eighty years and I still slip sometimes. How funny.”

“It changes little after a hundred and twenty-eight.” Estelle added.

“Oh, that’s your age?” Madeleine asked.

“No, no, it took me a hundred and twenty-eight years to get better at not referencing walking in the day.” Estelle glanced at both women. “I can’t quite recall my age. Time gets lost when you’re in a place like this. That’s why I need to leave. Just this evening before I met you again, Madeleine, I’d stopped by a town I thought I’d visited only recently. The ground was slick like stone, but their streets hadn’t been stone. ‘Cement’ was what one man told me it was. Upon researching it’d been patented back in eighteen-twenty-something.” Her head dropped into her hands, ashamed. “I’d merely never noticed the world around me changing. When I first came, I believed if we were to be protected, we’d have advanced more.”

“One would think.” Claudia added. “But a sheltered soul is a sheltered soul. I’d argue I have more wisdom than you, having lived beyond these walls for my entire life.”

“And perchance you are, but we’ll see once we all leave here.” Estelle insisted.

“I’m thrilled to be a teacher for you. Madeleine will too, teaching you about new French and such.” Claudia was bouncing as her legs began to cramp under the pinching she’d done in her chair. “I need to find a better way to comfortably talk to others, yes?”

“There’s many different things we can do.” Madeleine glanced to Claudia before offering: “Estelle, do you wish to have a moment alone with Claudia?”

“I don’t know, do I?” the young woman searched the eyes of the young blonde.

Claudia's gaze met Madeleines before returning to Estelle. “I believe so, but I hope you aren’t bothered, Mother.”

“Of course not. Oh! And you need to come up with a name for Estelle. Another form of ‘mother’ may cause suspicion that, for what we are, would be dreadful and deadly when living under human rule and on their land.”

“We’ve no human to answer to, Madeleine.” Estelle entangled her fingers with the other woman’s, kissing her knuckles as she left.

“She’s still so attached to them.” Claudia beamed, admiring her choice in a mother.

“Yes. I think that’s what I love about her. There’s a joyous innocence without being so innocent.”

“On the subject of innocence:” Claudia's fingers tapped the wooden table.

“You have much you wish to say.”

“More than you could ever believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing's been getting harder and harder to do recently. I thought that having multiple projects would have me writing constantly, and while it does, it also results in me not finishing anything that I can upload at this time.


	6. Claudia Knows A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: (apparent) child character talking about sex and discussion of possible molestation.  
> Claudia discloses to Estelle something she "wishes to keep from Madeleine" about her first few days in Paris. By the end, Claudia feels comfortable talking to a woman who may not understand, but is willing to try.  
> More just finding out little details through dialogue.

“I planned to allow this to slide by, but your comment has me worried. Celeste, a friend, coven-hood sister? Well, she was quite handsy. Of course, I believed you both to not realize what I actually am, but now that I know you two were aware, I have my concerns.”

“Sadly, Claudia, I can only speak for myself.”

Claudia groaned. “Then this may be useless, because I didn’t have a problem with how you touched me, knowing your intentions, but did you by chance notice where Celeste’s hands were?”

Estelle was unsure of how to respond. “I did not, but you have a suggestive tone.”

“Suggestive of what?”

“That she perhaps handled you—more like a woman than she should have.”

“And now that I’m aware of her knowledge of what I was, I wonder if it was to elicit a similar response as you had towards Louis, though one that would be much riskier, or if it’s just the French in her.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve noticed the French, more often than not, need to be told ‘no’ and are much braver in intimacy than the Americans I dealt with back home.”

“Quite the observation.” Estelle couldn’t believe Claudia's words; how open she already was to the young woman. Clearly, she’d no qualms over offending the Frenchwoman. “My apologies on her behalf. Perhaps we can have you two meet and settle this like women.”

“Surly, not, sadly. I don’t imagine we have the time. The action didn’t bother me, I wanted clarification is all.”

Desiring to separate the discussion from those within the coven, and curious to her answer, Estelle asked: “Is there another case of this you’d like to let me know about? I’d imagine you wouldn’t make such a statement about the French if you had many run ins.”

“I’d rather not speak about that, but that does lead into an experience I wished to discuss with you. A young woman, she was sixteen, as she said. We talked, had some nice conversation. I’d never talked to a girl like this. She treated me like I was no younger than her. Well, she showed me this book of photos, ones her father took. They were of flesh as I’d never seen. Femininity entangled like braided velvet. These gorgeous women with such soft skin, so flawless, and they were enjoying each other. It’s funny, Lestat made comments before, insisting that I see beauty in women, but all I saw was a body that I wanted. To think all it required, was me seeing them together, to understand.” Claudia folded her hands, Estelle’s eyebrows cocked quizzically. “The point of this story being that I’ve now familiarized myself with a relationship like yours and Madeleine. I also see Madeleine like more of a mother, and I don’t want her to know I saw such things.”

“But she knows your true nature?” Estelle’s eyes rolled. “‘How dare my daughter feast her eyes upon such deviltry to relax after draining a man of his blood!’ take me to Hell and back!” she was giggling throughout.

Claudia joined, but soon had to comment: “I’d say it was human nature, but Louis is the same way.”

“He’s not a vampire, dear, otherwise he’d see past all of that. I trust you like an adult. If only I was one for carpentry, I’d be interested in building our house around your independence. Earlier, I mentioned that to Celeste.”

“And what did she say?”

“She told me that this is why no one likes me, that I think too much for others, and people need to survive no matter what’s thrown at them.”

“She said no one likes you? Was this a gesture of affection I’m not keen on?”

“Celeste loves me, but acknowledges why she shouldn’t, why the others don’t converse with me often. I’m left because I want to experience everything as an immortal, and that includes some compassion. I’m considered odd for thinking that immortality was meant for those who wanted to explore themselves.”

“Ah, a pariah, just like me.” Claudia smirked, gaging Estelle’s gaze and the muscles in her face. “Perhaps—this will work better than I had originally believed.”


	7. Clearing the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn, straight up. Claudia bids farewell after a private chat with Estelle where they both expressed interest in discussing with the other, both for very different reasons. However, Estelle still has Madeleine on her mind, especially after being informed of a photographer who does women-only erotica.

_God damn it! I’m not past my ways!_ Estelle angered herself as she left the room. Her discussion with Claudia had her thinking about Madeleine, especially conceptualizing Claudia's description of the women in the photos she saw. Upon pondering, she connected the two new loves and wondered if she could hire this photographer, have something to last for as long as they keep it. _Oh, but which pose would we take?_ Estelle rested her back against the wall, her fingers combing through her hair as her nails grazed her scalp. “What am I to do with myself?”

“Estelle,” Madeleine’s voice echoed through the stone chasm, “I forgot to mention, before we went to speak to Claudia,” the name summoning the woman from the room.

“Ah, Madeleine!” Claudia paused, clearing her throat. “Mother, Estelle and I had a lovely time together. I’d say I’m as happy with your choice in partner as I am with myself for finding and choosing you. Though I sense she needs a moment with you alone, so I’ll leave you both to it.” With lips formed halfway between a sneer and a beam, Claudia left the women to their own devices.

“You left this.” She passed Estelle her lower garments.

“Oh, goodness, thank you.” Estelle bowed her head softly. “No one’s around,” she purred, “no one needs to know.” She grinned and flashed Madeleine a gaze before slipping her garment on under the cloak. “How’s that for discretion?” her hands were stretched open and out to the side celebratorily.

“Very impressive, darling.” Madeleine’s smile was dull as she planted a kiss on Estelle’s inviting lips. “Would you like your brasier as well?”

“Dear God, yes, yes, I’m sorry you’re carrying around my things for me.” Her eyes darted down the different halls and studied every door along the stone walls. “I can’t risk it, just watch the door for me, please.”

“Sure.” Madeleine’s lips twitched as her head nodded softly.

“I’ll be swift as possible.” Estelle insisted, attempting to cure Madeleine’s clear frustration. The older vampiress didn’t bother herself to close the door as she slid her gown over her shoulders to slip her lingerie on, assuming Madeleine would close it for her.

Behind the door, Madeleine’s eyes studied Estelle’s flawless skin, finding that the red hair reflected on her shoulders, but her freckles never disturbed the texture. Having a body untouched by the sun’s rays for lifetimes, the candlelight reflected brilliantly, still pale but with a dash of honey, her skin had never been graced in such a way. Madeleine saw under the skin of her back and shoulders, the veins pumping vampire blood throughout her body. Estelle blossomed with life in a way, unknowingly to Madeleine, no one would have seen throughout her life. “Magnifique.” Madeleine exhaled; her eyes glassy like a dreaming woman.

Her show was interrupted by Estelle clothing herself again. However, Estelle didn’t go to meet Madeleine upon clothing. Rather, Estelle fancied herself the painting on the wall. Labeled “The Unknown Woman” on the plaque, she was insignificant, nameless, and Estelle had never studied her before. But she was a new woman with new eyes. Estelle couldn’t help but ponder over the woman in the portrait. Her life, why she was there, her face had such a muted expression that none of the vampires found interest in, which is why she was hung in such an unused room, but of course, in that moment, Estelle was bothered by the wrinkle in her brow, and whether the crease indicated desire or distress. Then, she wondered the taste of the woman’s blood. She had a pure body, but would her blood reflect differently?

Nevertheless, the youth bore easily. Madeleine didn’t need to sneak up on Estelle, as even the opening of the door didn’t disturb Estelle’s character study. The fledgling was going to change that with a grab to the roots of Estelle’s fire red hair. “Did you really think I returned your undergarments for you to put them on? Funny, one would think a woman of your age would have known better.” As she spoke, moaning in Estelle’s ear, a bitterness stuck to her tongue, easy to hear through her lustful growling.

“Jealous of a painting, ma favori?” Estelle chuckled.

“I have nothing to be jealous of.” Madeleine snarled, pulling Estelle’s hair and her other hand dove between the cloth and skin, grabbing Estelle’s breast as she bit into her neck, draping her tongue across the woman’s vampire bitemarks.

Estelle’s knees buckled under Madeleine’s bite and tongue. “Ah! Hah, oh God.” She bellyached over how she’d bend to Madeleine so easily.

“Do—do you not like it?” Madeleine asked.

With an aggressively desperate tone, she barked: “Yes, yes, I do!” Estelle was frantic. “Please, don’t stop!” _to hell with my pride! Who’s to judge a woman for what she does in her bed?_

“Ah! Good!” Madeleine was cheerful. “Do you need time to prepare?”

“No, ma’am.” Estelle barred her teeth as she twisted her neck around.

“Thank you for making this easier for me.” Madeline giggled and bent Estelle over, her sub’s arms in reach of a sturdy chair, which she grabbed and used for leverage. Observing the obedience she’d brought out in Estelle, Madeleine couldn’t help but hum from anticipated pleasure. From behind, Madeleine tore the woman’s cloak open and in one smooth motion, pulled her underwear down to her ankles before coming back up and planting her tongue into Estelle’s pussy.

“La vache!” Estelle panted, biting her lower lip as she grasped the arms of the chair, her knuckles white upon giving into her desires.

“I love how you squeal for me.”

Estelle’s moan turned to a growl as her irises cycled in her head. “You speak too much for the occasion.”

“Can I not admire someone who’s bent over for me?” Madeleine teased, kissing Estelle’s lower lips and slipping her tongue between them, massaging her clit from underneath, the bumps of her tongue perfectly stimulating under Estelle’s sex.

“Ah!”

“Speechless, as I like them.” Madeleine whispered against Estelle’s skin, allowing the woman to hear and feel the words mist over her lower half, the tip of her tongue tracing her partner’s sex.

“You need to stop talking.” Estelle advised.

“Do I?” Madeleine cooed, dipping her fingers in her mouth before plunging them into Estelle’s cunt. As a response to Estelle’s belting, Madeleine grinned, her knuckles slapping against the skin of her partner. “Would you truly believe I’d be so limited, darling.”

“I don’t know whether to curse you or scream your name.” Estelle’s snarling melted into sweet molasses, singing under Madeleine’s fingers. “Oh! Mmmm—aah-hah!”

Madeleine giggled softly, licking her lips before planting soft kisses under the crease of Estelle’s ass, smoothed by the bend in her hips. “I’ve never felt skin so smooth.” She hummed. “Your body feels so good against mine.” She licked behind Estelle’s thigh and followed it with a nibbling kiss.

“You’ve felt skin in such a way before?” Estelle cocked an eyebrow, purring as she clutched the arms of the chair, her nails carving into the wood.

“Plenty.” Madeleine came clean. “I thought I’d make you believe I had innocence you could take from me.” Taking a chance, she bit the flesh of Estelle’s bottom, the other woman roaring in pain and pleasure. “I also thought that, perhaps, I would need practice. Then, I wondered if I should keep it a secret, surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised.” Estelle’s voice was strained against Madeleine’s dipping fingers.

Upon every insertion, Madeleine used her thumb to massage Estelle’s clit, asking once the movements became second nature: “Pleasantly?”

“Pleasantly.” Estelle bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“That’s all I could ask for.” Madeleine beamed, reaching to tug at Estelle’s hair again. She grasped her entangled locks, combing her hair delicately before yanking it like a horse’s mane.

Estelle intoned in French; her voice operatic even in orgasmic release. Her cries of pleasure ringing, bouncing off of the stone walls. A face warm, but free of sweat, the heat was nonexistent to an outsider’s touch, but racked Estelle’s cheeks with every thrust of Madeleine’s fingers. Five minutes passed before Estelle began smacking her palm against the wood of the chair, changing tactics to slamming her fist against the table’s surface to signal she’d had enough.

“So, the centuries old vampire can’t take anymore? Fine, fine.” Madeleine giggled and stood Estelle up, twirling her around and pushing her into the chair she’d held onto. “It must have been a while since you’d been with someone?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the women I invited into my home lasted much longer than you did.” Madeleine’s teeth showed within her embarrassed muse. “Though I took in ladies of the night, so in all likelihood, they were merely dealing with an amateur.”

“They service women? How long have humans allowed such a thing?”

“As long as prostitution has been around, as long as you pay, they’ll stay silent.”

“I could have done that this whole time?” Estelle whined.

“Does it matter now?” Madeleine guided Estelle’s lips to hers, holding her by the chin with a curled finger.

 _Bum, clasp._ A click before the two women signified the closing of the door.

Both of the redheads flinched at the noise. Catching each other’s glances, Estelle held the side left side of Madeleine’s face, shielding her from the door. “It’s okay. We’re safe here. Armand knows, we have no one to fear. Whoever that was doesn’t matter.”

“Should we at least thank them?” Madeleine quipped.

“I think they know we appreciate it.” Estelle finished her sentence with a kiss under Madeleine’s jawline.

The woman hummed, melting into Estelle’s kiss. “Ah, thank you.”

“Of course, my dear, of course.”


	8. Something New for an Old Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine and Estelle take time to cuddle up and relax, as the next night is promised to be hellish in one way or another.  
> Yes, chapters will start to get not-so-fun, but lets enjoy the breeze before the storm.

Both of the vampires finished resting into the touch of the other, Estelle sprawled in the chair as Madeleine draped herself over the other woman’s thigh. Her nails skated across Estelle’s Athenian firm skin as Estelle played with Madeleine’s hair. “You’ve confirmed you can’t come over?”

“Even if I wasn’t needed tomorrow night, wouldn’t Louis be suspicious?”

“He’d not need to know.” Madeleine bartered, her back straightening as she no longer rested her head against Estelle.

“Please, darling, it’s just one night.”

“Yes, but we haven’t been together long, and—” Madeleine wrung her lips through her teeth before wetting them with her tongue, and lowered herself to Estelle’s leg, her chin resting halfway down her thigh. “I’ll apologize, I can’t decide whether I want to tempt fate.” Around Estelle’s waist, Madeleine caressed her dressed body as well, bringing her into an embrace. “Do you have fears about the future, Estelle? Reassure me, do you trust that tomorrow will go according to plan?”

“No, but that’s because Armand is prepared for the plan to go awry. My fear is for you, and your concerns reflect your uncertainty of our kind and our rules, our hierarchy. I’ll keep you on a leash close to me so you don’t have to worry about making the wrong turns while in a panic. A panic you’d have every right to be experiencing, given your position.”

“Heh,” Madeleine sneered and lifted her bottom to meet Estelle, her head above her breasts, “I like the sound of that.”

“I knew you would.” Estelle beamed and cupped Madeleine’s face. “You deserve all the time to relax right now, not have to worry about where to go, and I’m happy to be your guide on this new journey. I’ll be as much of a guide to you and Claudia as I need to be.”

“That’s not—well—oh, never mind it.” Madeleine giggled and brushed her knuckles against the air between her and Estelle as she waved her hands dismissively of the misunderstanding. She secretly found humor in Estelle’s slight disconnection with innuendos of a younger generation. “Thank you, I couldn’t have asked for a better guide.” Once Estelle’s fingers emerged from Madeleine’s curled locks, they cascaded under her jaw before brushing her hair to the side, holding her by the roots to bring her in for a kiss.

“I love your youthful energy.” Estelle growled and took Madeleine by the breast, before the other woman removed her hand, but continued to advance until she sat on Estelle’s lap.

“And while I do have such motivation, my stresses will bother another round.” Estelle stumbled from embarrassment but Madeleine didn’t let her sit awkwardly for too long. “Though if we may rest a while, we’ve done much this evening, would you agree?”

“Plenty. Should we wait on retrieval? Clearly someone knows that we’re resting here.” Estelle cradled Madeleine in a bridal hold.

Madeleine hummed, tracing her fingers up Estelle’s body and landing like an acrobat on the base of her neck. The legs began walking up the muscles that wrapped around her spine like ribbon swirling a pole, and stopping to comb her fingers through the other’s hair, the print of her thumb sculpting along the woman’s cheek. “If tomorrow will be _more_ hectic than today, should we not rest ourselves?”

“It will be in the middle of the night. You should be fine, as long as you act scared.”

“Might be hard with you there, but I’ll try.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Armand wants me to convince Louis, I’ll be able to convince you too.”

“And Claudia.”

“Yes, no doubt, but she’s lived quite a bit, I think she’ll be fine. I have a plan for both of you, especially since I’ll be more agitated than usual.”

“Thank you.” Madeleine whispered and kissed Estelle’s neck.

Estelle squeaked, ashamed at first but reposing into Madeleine’s soft lips, her chest rising and falling with a whining moan. Both women had their arms wrapped around the other, and for the same reason; keeping Madeleine from dropping to the ground. However, even as Madeleine thawed Estelle’s body with the heat from her mouth dragging her teeth against her skin, she was kept in place, flesh and bone pinning flesh and bone. The sharp end of her canines prefaced her soft, plump lips perfectly as they both tasted the woman below them. “You cause sensations—unlike anything I’d ever had before.” Estelle lilted in their native tongue, unwilling to keep the words to herself.

“I thought I’d return the favor after that night at the theater.” Madeleine breathed down Estelle’s neck and into her ear, causing the elder vampire to chortle into her hand. “Don’t be embarrassed, amour.” The youngest one teased, enjoying how it was obvious Estelle would be blushing if not for her vampire skin. This reaction was one that Madeleine had truly never seen, and didn’t expect to see from such an immortal, especially one as well aged as Estelle.

Upon further prodding, the prodding of Estelle’s sides as Madeleine stayed latched to the vampire by the tips of her fingers and her lips on her neck, the elder vampire’s hiccupping cackle echoed through the room, leaving her attempts at muffling herself moot.

“You’ve truly been deprived, haven’t you? If your skin is _truly_ this vulnerable.” Madeleine’s grin was sharp, conniving, but with a coating of adoration for her subject.

“Stop—I don’t know if I like it.” Estelle kept her hands around Madeleine for the safety of the vampiress she mistakenly viewed as submissive, even as the young woman tormented her and took charge of the space.

“Then perhaps you need more time to decide?” the same muse painted on her face, a spark of inquisitiveness in Madeleine’s eyes, she wriggled her fingers into Estelle’s flesh.

No matter how firm and tightly wrapped her corpus, the wise and frigid vampire was transformed into a squirming mess under Madeleine’s trimmed but sharp nails. “What nonsense? Ack! Ah, hah!” Estelle was forced to be unamused over the younger woman’s tickling digits, proudly eliciting yips from her typically aggressive partner. “Eack!”

“If you take too long to tell me to stop, I may not be able to when you want me to.” Madeleine informed. “Or would you like that?”

“I’m unsure—if it’s the sensation—or the hands that deliver it.” Estelle giggled between words.

“Unsure of what?”

“If I like it.” Her hand wrapped around Madeleine, leveraging her into the chair while her other hand held onto Madeleine’s, not halting her attack but lessening the sensations by confiscating half of the other woman’s ability. “If this is some human form of bonding—”

“It is!” Madeleine giggled. “How could you tell?”

“Of course!” Estelle lost her grip on Madeleine’s hand and accepted her fate, having been trapped in the chair by the redhead. “Only humans could conjure something so trifling and yet so torturous!”

“Come now!” Madeleine mocked the absurdity. “Surly someone of your age would have experienced worse?”

“No-not for a long time!”

“Is touching not even a consideration? How’ve you lasted this long?” Madeleine’s pace slowed, finding that tormenting Estelle in such a way more tragic upon questioning.

“Be-because I was—safe.” Sensing Madeleine’s mercy, Estelle lead her tickling fingers up her body and around her neck, a chill running down her back when the nails brushed under her jaw. “And—being a vampire, we didn’t need such pleasures.”

“I can hardly understand celibacy when under such conditions, but—” Madeleine required a moment to consider every detail of a life of hundreds of years, forced away from intimacy of any form.

“You don’t need to sympathize with my plight, or try to imagine such a life, none of that matters now.” Estelle insisted, layering her hand over Madeleine’s and curling her fingers until Madeleine had her fist pressed against the nape of Estelle’s neck.

Madeleine’s eyes glared, a perk to her lip’s edge. “You’re a brave one, hm?” her nails began to spider against the back of Estelle’s neck, through her thick hair.

“Oh, no, why?” Estelle whined jokingly, inciting Madeleine to continue her teasing.

“Because now I know you need it.” Madeleine kissed the side of Estelle’s face. “And, if I can add, we have a whole other side to explore.”

Estelle cocked her eyebrow at the proposal. “Oh?”

“Yes, your left side.” Madeleine raised herself from Estelle’s arm, pivoting herself around the sitting woman’s body to rest on her right side to continue her torment.

“No! _That’s not what I thought you meant_!” Estelle cried.

“Well, that, my dear, is your problem, is it not?” Madeleine whispered into her ear.

A craving smile stretched over Estelle’s face, partially from Madeleine’s treatment, but also a yearning for inevitable revenge. “Give it a night or two, it _will_ be your problem.” Estelle hardly choked through her crowing.


	9. The Shift in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in under a few minutes, and Estelle can hardly respond to it all. Now she wonders if she'll be able to handle the performance she'll be putting on the following evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cameo.  
> This will be the last chapter for a while, as the next one will require energy I do not currently have. Might take a few weeks but it'll be a long one, or I may break it up into three "parts" and upload those as chapters.

Estelle’s hand was buried into Madeleine’s hair, her breaths deep, savoring her time with Madeleine. _Oh, the hell that tomorrow night will be._ She predicts as the looming of the event weighs onto her, like being buried alive. “I fear morning may be growing close.” Estelle sighed. They’d been resting together for at least an hour, and Madeleine didn’t have an apparent desire to leave, but she did willingly.

“You’re right. We’ll have plenty of time to come together tomorrow.” Madeleine kissed Estelle’s forehead as she lifted herself from the other woman.

“You’ve slept in a coffin, right?” Estelle asked.

“No, I’ve drank from the people of Paris, so at least you won’t have to teach me about that.”

Estelle groaned. “That isn’t enough.” her lips sealed in a disappointed frown. “I’ll be sure to get you one. I have my own, which Armand and I will move to the carriage, and it sounds like Claudia will have one made and sent to the home.”

“I’m unsure if I’ll be able to sleep in a coffin.”

“You’ll find the courage to.” Estelle kissed Madeleine’s knuckles as she floated towards the door.

Upon opening the room’s exit, the women were greeted with Claudia leaving a room, visible to Estelle through the doorway. “Ah, good evening, Mother!” she shut the door behind her politely. “I was waiting on you!”

“Hah, we were doing the same, but the morning is coming soon.” Madeleine continued forward.

“Yes, and I want to spend my last night with Louis, which will _hopefully_ be peaceful.” Claudia fiddled with the ribbon of her dress. “Perhaps I’m too hopeful. I’ve heard of stirrings, and, I don’t know what to do. What do I do?”

“We can talk about that on our way home, my darling.” Madeleine insisted.

“Back to the room, yes. Tomorrow, we’ll be on our way home.” Claudia forced, nearly making her gag under her grief.

Estelle was able to notice, and Madeleine was quick to extinguish her depression with a soft hug, and taking her from the hall, guiding her through the theater. “This will be hard, Claudia, don’t let it ruin what you have with Louis tonight.”

“I’ll try.” She hummed.

Wooed by Madeleine’s ability to calm the distressed young lady, Estelle gazed at them both, excited to call them part of her family within the week, after everything was to settle, of course. Relaxing, secretly enjoying the view of Madeleine’s backside as she left the hall, as Estelle had given into “mortal depravity,” the door Claudia had stepped from opened. A hand reached from inside, the fingers curling around the edges to as the head peered from it. Celeste’s face was the one to present itself upon exiting the room once she discovered the floors to be cleared. Estelle deliberated her questions for either of the women, but ultimately left it as it was. Estelle and Claudia had already gotten off on the wrong foot and they’d finally made it right in time for their plan to come together, and she wasn’t about to ruin what everyone had been working towards.

Once Celeste excused herself, Estelle removed herself from the room as well, for once, grateful she had very little to her name, as packing would be quick and require a medium bag. Instead, she’d spend the last few hours of the darkness doing her job of checking the windows’ curtains. That night was not one to be neglectful of her duties.

Cascading through the halls in her ink cloak, the cries of a man echoed through an open window, one Estelle had aimed to close before hearing dialogue from above. Curious but recognized a situation she shouldn’t worry herself with, she remained silent, her back leaning against the wall that paralleled the doorway to the room with the open window. There was familiarity to both tones, distinguishing one man from the other, and they were both addressing the other by name.

“Armand? Lestat?” Estelle concluded upon her voice study and picking up the two names, ones she’d heard recently. She was startled upon one of the men shouting, becoming concerned when his bleating became louder and frantic.

Upon the peak of the cries, a blur of white and black with a dash of canary for locks plummeted in front of the window.

Estelle held her gasp as her foot whacked the base of the candle lantern, taking out half of the light they provided even after she’d caught and secured the metal appendage. With them gone, the moonlight was her main source for her eyes. She didn’t dare to peer over the ledge in case something else would fall from above, but had enough of a view from leaning her head against the wall it’d been built into. As she suspected, the outline of a man was in the dark soil below.

Assured by the colors she saw that it had been Lestat that was thrown, Estelle, shocked but not disturbed, uttered: “Do I bother?” tapping her fingers against her forehead as she studied him. “Good God, the man is still alive.” Yes, that movement was him writhing on the ground. “That poor bastard.” _But if it was_ Armand _that caused this_ … Estelle gasped, slamming the curtains closed, unbothered by the glass tenting the cloth. _No, Estelle, nothing can be too suspicious! Just one more night, one more night._ She closed the windows, as she would normally, as footsteps passed by.

Glancing behind her, Estelle was relieved upon finding Santiago picking up the candles and lighting the one’s that’d been drowned in wax. “Estelle, I think you need to be off to your coffin tonight. Armand and I will take care of everything.” His eyes met hers, he flashed his all-knowing smile that put Estelle at ease. Had he a reason to persecute her, he would have. “Remember, it is still a murder trial, but as you can see, some things have changed.” He opened the door wider for Estelle.

“Should I know what things have changed?”

“Philosophy. I predict we’re entering a new era, Estelle, one of a controlled chaos.”

“That tells me nothing, Santiago.” Estelle greeted him at the door, mere feet from him.

“Armand asked me what I believe should happen to an evil that destroys another evil, if it should be punished if they slain an evil that, perhaps to one man, is greater than another?”

“Are you asking me the same question?”

“Only if you wish to answer. I’d advise against it, as you have so much you need to do. We’ve found that transporting your coffin will be more difficult, but the home you’ll be moved to has a cellar that has a compartment that’s similar to a coffin. You’ll find it when you go down there. It’ll be at your hip with a metal door. I’ve heard that Armand is looking into building them in, as they’re safer than coffins.”

“But harder to move.”

“Impossible to move, rather. Which is why I find difficulty in transferring over.”

“So, all three of us will be without a coffin?”

“No, there’s a coffin already there, and I don’t mean the one in the wall.” Santiago closed the door, pushing Estelle to the sleeping chambers.

“How far is this house you speak of? I’ve always wondered.”

“That has been our difficulties. All we can offer is what have been told to us through letters. It’ll take the day for you three to be taken there by carriage, is our estimate. You’d need it to be that long of a ride, not only for distance, but so you’d be shielded by the carriage until you reached the home.”

“Right. How long have you known about this?”

“Myself? Only tonight. I believe Armand had intentions to help sell the house, but that’s his business and his alone.”

“Then it will be kept that way.” Estelle convinced herself while simultaneously informing Santiago of her mindset. “As long as he keeps his business out of mine. I have no interest in troubling myself with other’s actions. I just want to move along.”

Santiago’s head cocked back slightly, tilting his face before asking: “Is this out of bitterness?”

“Fear, Santiago.”

“If you have frets over those you consider protectors, you have no use in calling such a place your home. You don’t need to be bothered if that is your concern.” Santiago put a hand on her shoulder as they both walked down the hall. “I’m sorry if I came across strong. You’ve plenty of reason to be angry if you’re unsafe here. We only wanted to make sanctuary, and suddenly, one of the eldest patrons, is insecure over her life. No, you’re truly horrified, and that concerns me.”

“And you don’t have concerns? Other than me?”

“Not at all. Unless there’s something I don’t know that you do.”

“There’s been a shift, Santiago, and I don’t know if I like the new tides rolling through.”

“Rest it off, I’ll prepare you tomorrow, and things will continue on.”

“Yes, thank you. Goodnight then.” Estelle nodded, bowing out of the conversation and taking herself to the chambers alone, Santiago turning back and disappearing behind the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Lestat, don't worry, everyone. Not adding him to the tags until he plays a slightly bigger role to keep from disappointment.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat sneaks into Estelle's dreams, and it was the first and only time Lestat would dare to be subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the last we'll see of Lestat. Might be for a while, but he'll be referenced throughout because how can one not reference him?

Little did Estelle know that the night would stretch into the day as she attempted her slumber. Her timeless void was interrupted with the images of Lestat, as little detail she remembered of him, with a contorted body, his bones broken but still bending like they were joints born from his injuries. Every fold in his broken bones, in the silence, elicited a crepitation like burning wood. The two were on the grounds beside the window where he was dropped, but there were no windows to the building, no way to enter near them to escape the field.

Day wasn’t coming, it was there, and they’d been shielded by the building from the sunlight.

“You just watched! Not even a word to someone who could help!” Lestat’s apparition bellowed as he crawled towards Estelle, who was frozen in fear. “Please! Help me! I can’t die this way!”

“I—can’t!” Estelle was paralyzed, discovering she was in a dream, but the man’s visage broke the rules of one’s dreams. His long-nailed fingers grasped onto Estelle’s arm, desperate, broken, and every moment, a new tone was added to his scream as he dug his nails into her flesh.

As time continued on, as Estelle shifted in discomfort, Lestat’s twisting body and limbs brought new agony, which he expelled with his wails. His cries of anguish were begging for release, though they’d a coat of hope for survival, which terrified Estelle more, as he had a chance. “Armand, he—you don’t know what he’s planning!” Lestat bawled before aimlessly crying for Louis and Claudia.

Lestat’s insistent calls of the young woman’s name shocked Estelle. “Is she not to blame for your demise?”

“I’ve come seeking forgiveness.” Lestat’s voice was calm for a second before his wails returned, the scent of burning flesh startling Estelle more than his outcries. Though too weak before, with Estelle’s help, Lestat was pulled from the sunlight, where his exposed ankle had begun smoking.

“How—much of this is real?” Estelle couldn’t believe, but—

“You aren’t here, but I’m with you. Please, you still have time!” in his pleading with the woman, the throbbing of his muscle against his broken bones ripped Lestat’s shield, and he was left screaking like the defenseless child he’d been reduced to.

“What am I to do?” Estelle squealed, her hands digging into the grass below as Lestat approached her, reaching to her with his twitching hand.

“Anything! You can do anything!” he grabbed her by the shoulders. “If you can’t help me, how are you to protect your family? Prove yourself! I’m begging you!” Lestat grabbed her neck, forcing her to study his face, one of a handsome man contorted into one of pure anguish. “This will only be your first trial after leaving Armand’s coven, your first mistake was witnessing and saying nothing, which could land you in trouble as well! Remember the original plan for Claudia, that could be you!”

Awakening dispelled Lestat’s twisted frame in a puff of black smoke, an onyx that matched the cold and dark insides of Estelle’s coffin.

The coffins around her were closed, though whether they were occupied, Estelle didn’t have time to assure the answer. Intuitively, Estelle rushed through the halls, her hands yanking one of the curtains for the stage. Armand would allow them to use the curtains for windows if they were damaged, and he didn’t need to know what this one was used for.

Estelle deduced that the curtains, though heavy, would shield Lestat through the day, leaving her able to further assist him once the moon replaced the sun.

With her materials in hand, Estelle peered from the window on the ground floor, Lestat’s body had hardly moved from the spot, though remained shaded. He was unmoving, and by human standards, would be proclaimed dead. In her eternal life, Estelle had never beheld a more broken man, and she wept for him, though she still gazed with dull eyes. She tossed the curtain onto the man’s body; her aim was impeccable as it draped Lestat’s shattered form.

_Don’t make me regret this._ If Lestat could infiltrate her dreams, surly he’d be able to read her mind. Before she left, Estelle closed the window and shut the blinds, but didn’t lock the window as they’d usually do for ground floor windows. _Feels rude to do that, given the circumstances._

Bowing her head and tripling her steps, Estelle rushed to the chambers. In the blur, she noticed a pair of eyes following her, a pair of mortal eyes.

The mortal boy’s name slipped her mind, but he’s Armand’s lacky, and she was sure he’d spill. As much as she’d be willing to slaughter the young man right there, she favored escaping to her coffin, begging for a decent rest for the following night. Pulses in Estelle’s ears working their way to her temples reminded her that she was out of her element, she wasn’t meant for the daylight. She hurriedly opened her coffin and just as quickly closed it behind her.

Enveloped in darkness, Estelle finally fell into a peaceful rest. However, her time in the void was interrupted by Lestat’s voice.

_Thank you. You’ll make a great mother. Good luck to you._

_Wait, what did Armand have planned for Claudia?_

The silence that followed disappointed but lulled Estelle, but before she could dip into pure sleep, Lestat answered. _I saw what he wanted to do to Claudia. He has intentions to give her a woman’s body, but it isn’t going to work. She’s going to be left in agony, and Armand won’t be able to take seeing her that way. It’s going to break him, and Claudia will suffer the consequences._

_What does he plan to do to her?_ Estelle, even in a near sleeping state, had the energy to ask aggressively.

_I don’t want to say. Please, don’t force it from me._

_Then show me another way._

_You need your rest. Thank you again._

_My pleasure._ Bitter over not receiving an answer, not one she liked anyway, though him disclosing what Armand was going to do would have likely been worse. _No, Armand isn’t that broken of a man. He knows what he’s doing._ Such thoughts were forced for Estelle’s sake, as it was essential for the night that she’d sleep. _Though, perhaps telling the girl wouldn’t hurt._

With nothing else to consider, Estelle sank into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I won't portray Armand as a bad guy. Antagonist, definitely, but not as harshly as I suggest here. Lestat was just in a bad mood, clearly.


	11. Early Evening Conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue while I decide how the hell I'm going to explain the main trio's abduction.  
> I was always curious about fleshing out the Theatre Des Vampires members with a modern gaze, comparing it to a cult.

A knock at her coffin door and a call of “Good evening” roused Estelle.

She was too dazed to focus, unable to count how long time had passed, but Estelle did eventually, stumbling into the deserted bed chambers. Cursing herself, she chased the others up the stairways and through the corridors.

“Estelle,” Armand’s voice shot from behind her, startling the young woman as he continued, “I understand your sleep was disturbed. Would you like to explain yourself?”

“I was plagued with nightmares.”

“Were you?” Armand prodded. “Of what? Anything you can recall?”

“What do you know, Armand?”

“Well, upon awakening, I’d believe _d_ I’d know of Lestat’s location.” Armand’s jaw clinched, the muscles cramping under the skin of his cheeks.

A connection made between the two, Estelle’s head pulsated, growing into an ache. “I saw your singing bird. So, I’ll admit myself.” She folded her arms, pushing her shoulders apart as she stretched her neck to enlarge her figure. “He wouldn’t stop screaming to me. Why was he sentenced to such a death, Armand?”

“Lestat was the one that would lead to Claudia's execution, so if he goes to someone else, and tells of her sins, you may be unprepared for them. What if it all falls to your hands? Perhaps they’ll have mercy because you saved him, but Claudia? I can’t be so sure.”

“Who’d have the power to do that?”

“Santiago, if I leave with Louis, as I intend to.”

“Then may he have mercy on us. I have faith in him after we spoke last night.”

“As I’ve heard.” Armand’s eyes flashed in the candlelight. “Of course, there’s always the possibility that he finds another coven, one that is much cruller than any vampire you’d ever met. I’ve heard tales of monsters beyond the boarders of France, and beyond the lands of Paris, as well. You were quite informed of them as well, a few times, throughout your stay with us. Do these thoughts haunt you upon your independence, Estelle?”

“Of course. I’m prepared for them.” Estelle’s arms folded over her chest. “Will anything about the plan tonight change?”

“No.”

“Then, in that case, I’ll be on my way.” Estelle began to back away, keeping her nose pointed at Armand. “Thank you, and I’m very sorry. You heard Lestat’s screams as well as I had.”

“No trouble, prepare for your role, Estelle.”

Her head bobbed as she bowed out through the door, her feet skating across the hallway’s floor like skipping rocks to catch up to the others. She stumbled into Celeste first upon entering the main hall. The other woman’s widened eyes startled Estelle, but her shock soon faded to a giggle. “Estelle,” she perked up, grabbing her arms at the bicep, “I’ve heard about you and Madeleine, and I’m very proud of you.”

In response, Estelle sighed: “Celeste, could you promise me something?”

“A last wish? Of course.”

“My understanding through the whispers is that Santiago may take Armand’s place, and for the future of the coven, help him, and bring compassion for one another. You have that power.”

“But how do I convince Santiago?”

“Tell him about how you’re able to see vampires differently. I know you can’t explain it, but I’ve heard you try to illustrate this new view, and I think it could provide a new insight to the value of companionship. Explain what you saw in these newcomers you hadn’t seen anywhere else. Please, this coven needs to change, and I believe you’re the only one that has any desire to try.”

“With your words, I will go to him on the matter. Since you believe in my observations.”

“Thank you.”

“No, Estelle, thank you; we do need restructure within the coven.”

“I wish that—I could explain what caused me to come to such a conclusion—”

“You don’t need to.” Celeste beamed and instructed Estelle with a tip of her head and a step behind her, with her right arm rising and a guiding hand. Her fingertips pointed her forward where the others congregated.

As though ordered, Estelle joined the others, not knowing what to expect.

She entered through the archway, greeted by the paintings hung along the stone walls. “Estelle,” Santiago caught the woman from behind, “did you do as I advised?”

“No, but I handled it with grace.”

With an eyebrow raised and a shift in his grin, he pondered aloud: “Did you?” to Estelle.

“Yes, and what are we to do now?”

“Gather your things, unless you’ve done it already; then you can relax until the three come by. I’m sure that while Claudia and Armand have their discussion, you could bond with Madeleine.” Before Santiago could leave, Estelle grasped him by the wrist.

“Do you—know what the discussion entails?” Lestat’s voice echoed off of the walls of her skull.

Santiago carped. “No, and I’m not bothering myself with it.” Estelle followed Santiago’s statement with a reverse, folding her hands before being commanded: “And I suggest you follow suit.”

“Can a woman not have shakes over the young lady she will soon inherit as a child, when her future is slighted by this nonspecific babble you lot keep feeding me? You, Armand, Lestat! All three of you! You’re teasing me of this meeting of theirs!” Estelle caught her breath. “Do you blame me for my anger?”

“No, I do not. If I occupied your position, I’d likely not hold myself as well as you have.”

“Then why insist I not search any deeper?”

“I don’t want you getting yourself into any trouble, Estelle. This all began far too late. You weren’t supposed to be involved.”

Estelle punctuated his statement with a groan of her own.

“Why don’t you ask her when you two have a moment? She’d know best.” Santiago insisted on ending the conversation. “Please, Estelle, we’ve all stressed ourselves over the matter.” As she began to remove herself from the room, Santiago barked: “Be wary navigating unfamiliar lands!”

_He knows, he knows I have no intentions on keeping away. The poor man, I can’t imagine what he’s thinking as I walk away from him._

Nothing went through Santiago’s mind, for Estelle was her own woman, but it was merely because no words could describe the annoyance over a wise, gorgeous mind, one which never listened. His only hope was that she’d swiftly learn.


	12. Lost again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bridge chapter, here Madeleine loses more of her past than she thought she could.

The execution of Claudia's “abduction” didn’t go as smoothly as expected, as they entered earlier than Claudia and Madeleine expected. Their entrance style was perfect for eliciting shock from them but they were left ill prepared. First, Estelle brought Claudia to Armand, carrying her despite the young woman’s wishes.

When Estelle was instructed to, she arrived and held Claudia, once again, escorting her in a way that was odd for the both of them.

 _Did I truly need to treat her like a child with Celeste?_ Estelle cursed herself out as she sprinted.

They entered the changing room, Madeleine already beginning to change her stockings to provide for the ash statues. Claudia was on her feet once they entered through the door, ending her ride with: “You are to never do that to me again.” Growling as her dress fluffed up following the fold of her legs hopping onto the couch.

“Santia—” Estelle was startled by the man being at the door behind her. “God!”

“My apologies. Miss Claudia, Miss—” he glanced at Estelle, “Madam, Madeleine, you will both need to disrobe and separate your articles of clothing. We will be the ones to dress the ash statues accordingly. We have a new outfit for the both of you. Estelle?”

“Yes?”

“Will you need to change your dress?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

“Do you need our accessories as well?” Claudia asked.

“Yes, we’ll need your dresses and jewelry.” Santiago detailed.

“Jewelry?” a chill struck Madeleine. “Oh, Hell!” she grasped at her locket, gazing into the eyes of her child before she was laid to rest. “Is—is it possible—he knows I was wearing it. Must I part with h—it?”

“Keep it, Mother. Santiago, tell him someone else took it off of Madeleine’s neck before she was taken.” Claudia suggested.

“Do you believe he won’t be suspicious? He’d likely bargain your survival upon any scrap of evidence once your ‘bodies’ are found.” Santiago sighed. “If I believed we could spare any difficulty, I’d surely advise it.” He glanced at the locket. “I do agree with the child, but I have my fears. If it’s left behind, I’ll take it, and hopefully one day I could bring it back to you.”

“Merci.” Madeleine refused to hide the sorrow in her voice.

“Claudia, Armand will be in the room just beyond the spiral stairs. He’ll be holding it open for you, so you can easily find it.”

“Thank you.” Claudia glanced at Madeleine. “Or—merci.”

“Do you know French, my darling?” Madeleine asked.

“Yes, but I’m still uncomfortable with speaking it.”

“Then that’s something I’ll busy myself with; teaching you the commoner’s French, not whatever classes you took, as they clearly didn’t do a good job. Though time heals those discomforts.” Her eyes were still soddened from before. “We are to remain within the boarders, correct?”

“Armand says he plans to take Louis back to America, so technically you should only need to avoid America. Though surly, staying in France is a much better option to become adjusted to your new living situation.” Santiago was forcing himself through the doorframe as he spoke. “I’ll be back, but be dressed and ready within six hours. Except Claudia, be ready within the hour, please?”

“Thank you, I think I can escort myself to Armand.” Claudia nodded him away. Once Santiago was truly gone, Estelle grabbed Claudia's attention with a beckoning finger. “Yes?” Claudia stood and approached the older woman, sitting on the couch beside her.

“I regret to inform you, that, perhaps you shouldn’t see Armand tonight.” Estelle’s voice was a whisper,

“Pardon?” the snarl in Claudia's lips sent an unexpected jolt through Estelle.

“Armand has a different plan for you than you think.”

“Lestat spoke to you.” She stood from the cushions. “Armand warmed me—”

“He’s lying to you, Claudia.” Estelle insisted.

“You’re just like him!” Claudia hissed.

“Who? Lestat? How?”

“What do you know about Armand’s plans for me?”

“I’m unsure.” Estelle’s gaze drifted away from Claudia and towards Madeleine. She concerned herself with the woman as the reflection in the mirror showed Madeleine’s devastated face, the corners of her mouth drooping as her eyes melted.

“Armand says he’s going to try to make me into a woman tonight.” Claudia mentioned.

Estelle’s brows furrowed, her face folding into one of infuriation. “And how am I supposed to respond to such a comment?”

“You don’t need to, I just thought you’d like to know.”

“I read you, Claudia. That’s what Lestat was trying to warn me of.” Estelle grabbed Claudia's hand and forced her onto the ottoman. “I won’t force you to stay, as I can’t even imagine your position.” A sigh escaped her lips. “Would it bother you if I checked in on you throughout the night? I’ll check on you through thought, so you won’t have to be distracted.”

“Absolutely not.” Claudia chuckled. “If I need you, I will be sure to reach out.”

“You’ve learned to do that?”

“A little bit.”

“And you’re sure you would be able to while in pain?” Estelle pondered out loud. “I don’t want to imagine it, and though morbid, it is a question I need to ask.”

Shaking the scenario from her mind, Claudia held her breath, straightening her back to hold her courage. “It isn’t what I want, it’s what I need. Honestly, I may be in a lot of pain, he’s told me a few of his ideas, all of which will result in quite a bit of—” Claudia met Estelle’s sights, the woman’s muse was disturbed. “You’re disgusted. It’s fine, for I have my lover tonight. From beyond this moment, you’ll never have to hear of this again.”

“I’ll—respect your privacy.” Estelle submitted.

Claudia's face tilted towards her mother, who was still mourning silently. “There’s someone who requires your attention more than I. Truthfully, I’d be willing to bet she needs you more than I ever would. I know of her story, and now it’s your time.”

“She doesn’t wish to recount stories, Claudia.” Estelle murmured. “Madeleine’s lost what little of her past life she had, all we need to do is gaze forward while we stay in the present.”

“Nonetheless, she needs you.”

“I know.” Estelle wove her fingers into Claudia's. “We all require some amount of support right now, as there’s a lot that’s to come. Madeleine was merely the one to get caught first. Our time will come tonight, young one, and though I fear for it, we will make it through.”

A grin stretching across Claudia's full cheeks, she stood and instructed Estelle to do the same. “Go.” Claudia's hand sent Estelle’s knee forward, turning herself to the dressing room after she had.

Estelle wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders, kissing the top of her head before murmuring: “Ma Favor—”

“I’m sorry, I cannot speak.” Madeleine sighed. “Leave me.” Her face in her hands, she fell, her head resting against the mirror’s built-in table. Once Estelle’s touch left Madeleine, the mourning woman was the only one who wasn’t stricken, as Claudia was startled by Madeleine’s harsh tone upon her last statement. Before Estelle could escape the room, Madeleine grabbed her by her fingers. “Meet me here once Claudia goes to see Armand, but until then, I need to be alone.”

Relief washed both women over Madeleine’s words. Estelle stroked the back of the vampiress’ hand with her thumb as she departed. At the arch, she turned and met Claudia, who’d loosened her joints. “There is a changing room with a curtain, little one.” Estelle explained.

Nodding, Claudia returned: “I do wish to speak to you, as I am quite nervous. As long as Madeleine—”

Estelle’s eyebrows rose, glancing towards Madeleine. “Should I ask her again?”

“No, no, merely wanted to be certain, is all I intended from that.” Claudia retrieved her new dress from the couch before leading Estelle towards the room she spoke of.


	13. Claudia Knows Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case the title isn't enough of a warning, Claudia talks about her intentions with Armand that night, whether she leaves a fully-grown woman or not. Ends fluffy so that's nice.

“I’ve had these desires for a long time. It’s quite clear you’re discomforted, but you know of my true nature.” Claudia's dress fell to her feet, which was swiftly taken by Estelle from under the curtain, the yard-by-yard changing space uncomfortable for anyone but was all they had available to them. “If you could dissociate my form when sentencing me to death, how can you not now that I wish to lay with a man I love?”

“Because it is clear you do not know better.” Estelle sat on the loveseat against the wall across the room. “Would you not want to have Armand at a better time? We’re vampires, Claudia, unless he is holding this over your head, with our survival on the line, you can wait and see him again in a few years. He’s as immature as you, and I see him growing up from Louis, moving on as teenagers do. You’re no different. If he’s unable to give you a young woman’s body, it’ll be too much trauma on your body and your mind.”

“I could have died tonight, and while I’m grateful that I’ll have a life beyond this, I believe Armand is the best man I could ever have before I’m struck down permanently. The best that’d be willing to take me in my form.” Claudia stepped into the pastel nightdress. “That is your opinion and you can keep it your own. I wish for you to _respect_ that.”

“I will, though I don’t wish to hear any more.”

“Clearly, as you always call me ‘little one’ when not referring by my name.”

“Well, as I get to know you more, I’ll find more, but for now, no matter your age, you are still _little_ no matter.”

Claudia groaned. “Fine enough then.” She pushed the curtains open and bowed into Estelle’s thigh after sprinting to her. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to see—” she dragged her cheeks over the woman’s dress. “Before I was pulled away, the last I heard of Louis’ voice as Armand and I spoke, was him—calling his name. He was screaming for Armand.”

“He thought Armand could help, the poor man. Don’t think about that, darling, think about the better times you had with him. We’re going to be making memories of our own, best to think of nicer times.”

“I’ll miss him so much already.” Claudia droned. “I already—find myself empty without him.”

“That is because Madeleine is drained and unable to care for you.” Estelle hesitantly slipped her fingers through Claudia's curls, the girl’s sigh but allowance giving the woman what she needed to continue. “You two seem to quite love each other. I know you didn’t have much of a choice in me—”

“I like you too.” Claudia gazed up at Estelle, her face as glowing and pale as always.

“Yes, but I’ve learned what happens when you don’t like someone.”

“You’ll never be able to be as hated to me as Lestat.”

“And not Louis?”

“I needed someone to love, and Lestat said—some awful things, things he shouldn’t have said. And you, you respect me, respect me as an adult, even if you see me as a child. They believed locking me away was the respect I deserved.”

“Now, within these walls I’m much more lenient, but the outside world is much scarier, and I can’t imagine someone like you surviving in it alone for long. I don’t trust it.”

“But you’ll leave for Madeleine.”

“And now you.”

“I guess.” Claudia beamed with her cheeks in her hands as she rested against Estelle’s side.

“I’m finding every second more reason to leave, as I’ve discovered I have been surrendering my freedom for safety, and continue to pay the debt through religious restrictions on ourselves. Madeleine helped me realize that what I was experiencing wasn’t normal, and now that she’s shown me a human hospitality, untouched by this lobotomy I accepted.”

“So, you know what it’s like to be treated like someone who was dependent, while being fully capable? Like a child?” Claudia gazed with her big blue eyes and Estelle’s insides fluttered.

“Yes, I guess you could say that.”

“I think I’m going to like you a lot. Much more than Lestat.”

“Could Lestat do anything to repay you?”

“He’s already died twice.”

“So, you’ve forgiven him?”

“Not yet.” She nuzzled her cheek into Estelle’s side. “But I don’t want to talk about that. Though, if you can make it brief, how did you get a chance to speak to Lestat?”

“He astral projected in my dreams. First begging me to save him from the sun, and the second coming—” she recalled his words, his voice playing in her mind like an echo in her skull, “was when he warned me of Armand, but if you’re sure, I’ll go against his wishes.”

“Heh, he really asked you to tell me not to? He took his precious time to tell you and not fully explain why? If you go against Lestat, after everything, I’ll find it in my heart to forgive him.”

“Will he have to know that I disobeyed him?”

“No, no, I don’t want him to blame you.”

“Thank you, chérie.”

“Of course.” Claudia's wrists dragged against Estelle’s corset, her fingers locking together on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to keep with Anne's canon. I hope the dramatic irony isn't too cheesy here.


End file.
